Kisses event
by bruxi
Summary: [U.A.] San Valentín era el día más esperado por las chicas, y en el Instituo de la ciudad de Konoha era todo un evento. ¿Qué pasa si el director del centro tiene una idea de lo más peregrina que involucra a los chicos populares? Pues que sus novias respectivas no estarán muy de acuerdo. ¿Harán algo para evitar el desastre? [NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, menciones ShikaTema y NejiTen]


**¡YAHOI! Sí, yo otra vez por aquí, qué cosas ¿verdad? Igual voy subiendo cositas, no sé, pa entretenerme y tal mientras trabajo en mis continuaciones xD. Los que me conocéis sabéis que nunca dejo un fic inconcluso. Jamás.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus pesonajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso pa pasar el rato.

* * *

 **Kisses event**

* * *

Hacía frío ese día. Podías ver tu propio aliento nada más exhalar con cada respiración. No nevaba pero todos los pronósticos del tiempo aseguraban que no faltaba mucho. La gente caminaba por la calle a toda prisa, intentando llegar cuanto antes a sus destinos. Pasar más de cinco minutos a la intemperie podía asegurarte la congelación de tu trasero.

―¡Joder, qué puto frío!―Un chico rubio entró como una tromba en el instituto, asustando a los demás estudiantes que ya se encontraban allí. Fue frotándose las manos hasta su casillero para cambiarse los zapatos, si es que sus pies no se habían convertido aún en cubitos de hielo.

―Ni de buena mañana entras tranquilo. ―Un adolescente moreno bostezó al tiempo que terminaba de ponerse el calzado reglamentario―. Aunque admito que el frío es problemático.

―Para ti todo es problemático, Shikamaru. ―El rubio le sonrió, deshaciéndose de su bufanda y cerrando el casillero―. ¿Acaso Temari no te calienta lo suficiente por las noches?

―Naruto, tú también eres problemático. ―La risa del chico rubio inundó el lugar.

―Me alegra veros de tan buen humor por las mañanas. ―Un tercer moreno se unió a la conversación.

―¡Buenos días, Sai! Shikamaru me estaba contando de sus problemas de calentura. ―El mencionado Sai sonrió.

―Será que tiene el pene pequeño. ―Shikamaru puso cara de fastidio, negándose a entrar en la discusión, no a horas tan intempestivas, al menos. Era demasiado temprano. Bostezando de nuevo se puso en marcha, y sus dos amigos lo siguieron por los pasillos del instituto, hasta su clase. Los tres compartían aula, al igual que el resto de su grupo de amigos.

Parecían tan solo tres adolescentes riendo y bromeando de buena mañana, como cualquier día normal de clases, pero entre aquellas cuatro paredes eran más que eso.

Los estudiantes se los quedaban mirando al pasar, las chicas cuchicheaban y se ruborizaban si alguno les devolvía la mirada.

Eran tres de los chicos más populares de la institución.

Pero los sonrojos y las risitas tontas no solo se debían al encantamiento que estos, y el resto de su grupo de amigos, sino a que, dentro de dos días, sería San Valentín, la fecha especial para los enamorados y las parejas.

Las pobres ilusas se pensaban que tenían alguna oportunidad de conquistarlos cuando era sabido por todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que aquellos chicos estaban pillados y bien pillados.

Estaban llegando a su aula cuando su tutor los llamó.

―El director quiere veros. ―Los tres amigos parpadearon. Inmediatamente, Shikamaru y Sai posaron sus ojos en Naruto.

―¡Yo no he sido!

―No es por algo que nadie haya hecho. Id cuanto antes, estáis dispensados de la primera hora. ―Aquello sí los sorprendió. Intrigados, dejaron sus cosas y salieron en dirección a la oficina del director, preguntándose qué habría pasado.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron conque había otros chicos esperando.

―¿Teme? ¿Kiba? ¿Shino? ¿Incluso Gaara?―Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa al ver allí a su amigo pelirrojo.

―Es tu culpa, dobe―dijo Sasuke, lanzándole una mirada furibunda. Naruto se indignó.

―¡¿Por qué todos asumís que estamos aquí por mi culpa?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

―Eres el único al que llaman al despacho del director. No nos metas en tu mismo saco. ―El rubio entrecerró los ojos hacia Kiba, molesto. El castaño nunca le había caído bien, sobre todo porque se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con cierta personita que era importante para el Uzumaki.

―Ahora lo sabremos. Calma todos. ―Justo cuando Gaara acabó de hablar, la puerta de dirección se abrió y un hombre de cabello gris y rostro enmascarado les hizo señas para que entraran.

―¡Kakashi-sensei, le juro que sea lo que sea, esta vez no he sido yo!―El hombre sonrió bajo su máscara al tiempo que tomaba asiento tras su mesa.

―Nadie ha hecho nada. No os he llamado por eso. ―El grupo de amigos se miraron entre sí, ahora confusos.

―¿Entonces para qué nos ha llamado?―preguntó Kiba, en tono irritado. Kakashi se echó hacia delante, enlazando sus manos bajo la barbilla.

―Porque, como sabéis, dentro de poco es San Valentín. ―Los ceños fruncidos y las expresiones de confusión se tornaron más visibles en los rostros de los adolescentes―. Y se me ha ocurrido organizar un evento para sacar algo de… provecho. ―Shikamaru clavó su mirada en el director del instituto, un presentimiento azotándole la mente―. Como sabréis, el instituto tiene varios arreglillos pendientes.

―¿Y qué?―saltó Sasuke, molesto porque Kakashi no terminaba de explicarse.

―Que creo que tengo la forma perfecta de hacer algo de dinero fácil. ―Calló, escrutando los rostros de sus estudiantes―. Vamos a montar un _stand_ de besos. ―El color se les fue de la cara a la mayoría.

―Sensei… no pensará… ―empezó Naruto, temeroso y dispuesto ya a salir corriendo del despacho, pensando en agarrar a cierta chica peliazul para sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

―Ni de coña―sentenció Sasuke, cuyos pensamientos no se alejaban mucho de los de su mejor amigo en estos momentos, aunque los de él estaban enfocados en cierta pelirrosa de ojos verdes.

―¡Oh, venga! ¡No seáis estirados!―rio Kiba, disfrutando con el sufrimiento de sus dos compañeros. Naruto enfureció, irguiéndose y encarando al Inuzuka en toda su altura.

―Si te crees por un momento que voy a dejar que… ―La risa de Kakashi interrumpió lo que quiera que el ojiazul fuera a decir―. ¡No tiene gracia, sensei! ¡No permitiré que…

―Nadie ha dicho nada de un _stand_ de besos femenino. ―Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron. Shikamaru y Sai eran los únicos que permanecían tranquilos.

―Supongo entonces que querrá que nosotros seamos la atracción principal. Problemático―dijo Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca mientras pensaba en un par de ojos verdes que se encenderían con la ira más absoluta en cuanto se enterara.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

―Me niego.

―Sensei ¿ha vuelto a apostar el dinero del instituto?―El comentario de Shino, quién no había dicho nada hasta entonces, hizo que todos clavaran su mirada en el director, que ahora sudaba frío.

―Eso no es así. Además… ¿no os gustaría poder besar a todas esas chicas que se mueren por vuestros huesos?

―Sensei, es usted un pervertido.

―¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?―preguntó Gaara, manteniendo su calma habitual. Kakashi sonrió aún más.

―Porque, si os negáis, os tendré limpiando todas las aulas hasta final de curso. ―Los chicos estallaron en protestas acaloradas. Solo Kiba parecía entusiasmado con la idea de Kakashi.

Al final, los amigos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, aunque de mala gana y a regañadientes.

―¿Qué haremos ahora?―Lloriqueó Naruto, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared de un pasillo vacío, totalmente abatido―. ¡No quiero que me vean besando a otra chica que no sea Hinata-chan!

―Por una vez, concuerdo con el dobe.

―Tú lo que le tienes es miedo a Sakura―dijo Kiba, con toda la clara intención de molestar al Uchiha; Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Aunque una parte muy pequeñísima de su ser le decía que sí, que el Inuzuka tenía razón y que su novia daba auténtico miedo cuando se enfadaba.

―No podemos decírselo a las chicas―dijo Naruto de nuevo.

―Supongo que tienes razón―concordó Sai con su amigo ojiazul, con la imagen de cierta rubia de ojos azules en su mente―. No quiero hacer daño a Ino.

―Se enterarán de todas maneras―comentó Shikamaru, mirando de reojo para Gaara.

―Temari te castrará, lo sabes. ―Se limitó a decir el pelirrojo. El Nara sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espina dorsal.

―¿Y si lo mantenemos en secreto hasta el catorce?―Propuso de pronto Naruto, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Además, dudo que Kakashi-sensei guarde silencio. Lo anunciará a bombo y platillo por todo el instituto―dijo Kiba. Era el único que estaba disfrutando con toda la situación.

Los demás hundieron de nuevo los hombros, con pesar. Ahí, el castaño había acertado. Si se trataba de dinero fácil, el director no dudaría en hacer todo lo posible para atraer el mayor número de público.

―Solo sed pacientes. Lo entenderán. ―El grupo miró a Shino con cara de "Tú estás mal"―. Solo será un día por unas horas. ―Aquello era cierto, pero los que tenían pareja conocían a sus chicas y, si bien Naruto sabía que Hinata no era celosa, sí que le destrozaría el corazón el ver todo un desfile chicas pasar por sus labios. De solo pensarlo se le encogía el alma.

Desgraciadamente, el timbre sonó, anunciando la segunda materia del día. Desganados, volvieron a su aula, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Las chicas, que compartían clase con ellos, los saludaron, pero todas se extrañaron al ver el comportamiento tan tristón de todos. Se miraron, confusas ¿qué les habría dicho Kakashi-sensei? Se prometieron averiguarlo en la hora del recreo.

No contaron conque ellos, en cuanto sonó el timbre, despegaran el culo de las sillas a una velocidad impresionante. Sakura Haruno, una bonita chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, frunció el ceño al ver a su novio, el siempre calmado Uchiha Sasuke, agarrar por el cuello a su mejor amigo y arrastrarlo fuera del aula, mientras los ojos azules del rubio parecían mirar con pena a alguien a su lado. La muchacha frunció también los labios, su mente trabajando para intentar buscar un motivo para conducta tan peculiar.

―¿Qué ha pasado aquí?―La voz de una de sus mejores amigas, Yamanaka Ino, resonó en toda el aula. El tono era claramente de molestia―. ¡Había quedado en ir a la cafetería con Sai y me ha dado plantón!―Sakura suspiró y se giró, observando a su segunda mejor amiga, Hyūga Hinata, quien parecía tener una sombra de confusión en sus ojos perlados. Le había parecido ver que su novio le pedía disculpas con la mirada antes de que Sasuke se lo llevara a rastras.

―Hinata ¿tú sabes algo?―preguntó la pelirrosa, que también se había percatado de cómo los ojos de Naruto parecían pedir perdón a Hinata antes de desaparecer de la clase. La aludida negó con la cabeza.

―N-no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Naruto-kun. Cuando llegué no estaba.

―Sí, y faltaron a la primera hora de clase. Todos―dijo Ino, cruzándose de brazos mientras salían en dirección al baño―. ¡Hasta Shikamaru se fue pitando, como si alguien le hubiese puesto un cohete en el culo! ¡Y para colmo hoy no está Chōji para preguntarle! Seguro que él habría sabido decirnos lo que ocurre.

―¿Y si le preguntamos al profesor? Él tiene que saber algo ¿no?―Las tres se miraron entre sí, pensando en la sugerencia de Sakura. Era una buena idea, pero no sabían si el maestro les contestaría. Ebisu-sensei era algo raro y no le gustaban nada los chismorreos. Lo más probable es que las mandara a tomar viento fresco de una manera educada, y luego les echaría un sermón.

Suspiraron al unísono, ahora preocupadas.

―Deberían contárnoslo. Nos conocemos de toda la vida ¡¿es que no pueden acaso confiar en nosotras?!―gritó Ino, asustando a los demás estudiantes que pasaban el rato en los pasillos. Unas risitas maliciosas las hicieron volverse. Sakura e Ino se tensaron al ver de quienes se trataba, Hinata se encogió un poco al ver la mirada de desprecio que un grupo de chicas les estaban dedicando.

―¿Problemas con vuestros _chicos_? Es una pena que se hayan cansado de vosotras. ―Sakura e Ino apretaron los puños, mientras que Hinata sentía que comenzaba a enfadarse; el tono que había utilizado aquella arpía al decir la palabra _chicos_ no le había gustado nada. Como si ellas no fueran más que unas vulgares calientabraguetas.

―¿Aún resentida porque Sasuke-kun te mandó a freír espárragos, Naoko? Deberías superarlo. ―La mencionada se acercó a Sakura con paso amenazante, meneando sus caderas de una forma que a algunos les parecería sensual, pero que en la opinión de las tres amigas era del todo asquerosa.

―Sasuke-kun pronto se cansará de ti, Haruno, y entonces será mi oportunidad para que se dé cuenta de lo que es una mujer de verdad. ―Sakura rio de forma despreciativa.

―Si Sasuke-kun se hubiera cansado de mí, hace mucho que me hubiera largado de su lado ¿no crees? Ya sabes que no tiene pelos en la lengua. ―Naoko enrojeció de ira, seguramente recordando la vez que se le declaró al Uchiha en busca de algo más que una respuesta de su parte y el moreno la había despachado sin miramientos.

―No te sientas superior porque esta vez te escogiera. Y lo mismo va por tus amiguitas. Naruto-kun y Sai-kun pronto se darán cuenta de lo niñatas que sois.

―Será mejor que cierres esa bocaza. ¿O es que estás insinuando que te vale cualquiera? ¿Te gustaría intentarlo, verdad? Lástima que Sai no esté por la labor y que Naruto no te haya dedicado nunca una de sus sonrisas―dijo esta vez Ino, en tono mordaz.

―Na-Naoko-san. ―Hinata dio un paso al frente, impidiendo así que la chica contestara. Tenía la cabeza levantada y miraba a Naoko fijamente con sus ojos blancos, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa. Era un efecto que los orbes perlados de la Hyūga solían causar en la gente―. No vuelvas a llamarlo Naruto-kun. No le gusta. ―Si Hinata fuera un poco más valiente, quizás se hubiera atrevido a soltarle lo que pasaba por su mente: que solo _ella_ , como novia del Uzumaki, tenía permiso para agregar ese honorífico a su nombre. Al rubio no le gustaban los formalismos, los odiaba, pero en cambio amaba la forma tan tierna en que su chica lo llamaba, se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, haciéndola sonrojar.

―¡No te creas tan importante, niñata! ¡Nadie me habla… ―Naoko había hecho un ademán de acercarse a la peliazul, con claras intenciones de hacerle algo más que escupir insultos, pero Sakura e Ino se pusieron al lado de su amiga, dispuestas a defenderla o ayudarla a destrozar a aquellas estúpidas, lo que surgiera primero.

―Si le tocas un solo pelo a Hinata, ten por seguro que Naruto se enterará, y no te lo perdonará nunca. ―Naoko dio un paso atrás, aturdida por la amenaza de Sakura. Apretó los labios pero pronto volvió a la carga, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Y quién se lo va a decir? ¿La mosquita muerta?

―No, yo se lo diré. Y dime, Naoko-chan―el tono burlón que la de ojos verdes empleó al pronunciar su nombre la enfureció todavía más― ¿a quién que va a creer Naruto? ¿A una cualquiera como tú o a su mejor amiga desde la infancia?―Con una última mirada fulminante, Naoko dio por finalizada la discusión y se fue de allí, acompañada de su grupito de amigas.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata suspiraron, cansadas. Desde que ellas tres se habían vuelto las novias de tres de los chicos populares, eran frecuentes los enfrentamientos como aquel.

―Qué suerte tiene Temari de haberse graduado―dijo Ino, dejándose caer contra una de las ventanas del pasillo.

―Ahora entiendo el mal humor que cargaban ella y Tenten el curso pasado. Al menos, Temari tiene la suerte de que Shikamaru le tenga demasiado miedo como para serle infiel. ―La sonrisa en los labios de Sakura hizo reír a Hinata y a Ino, disipando así el recuerdo de las locas fans de sus novios que las habían acosado minutos antes.

* * *

―No podremos huir siempre. Solo faltan dos días para San Valentín. De un momento a otro, Kakashi-sensei lo anunciará'dattebayo. ―Las palabras de Naruto, llenas de ansiedad, hicieron decaer el ánimo de Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru―. ¡No quiero hacerle daño a Hinata-chan! ¡Y no me gusta mentirle!

―Te has vuelto un calzonazos, Naruto―se burló Kiba, lanzando a una papelera un envase de zumo ya vacío. El Uzumaki iba a contestarle de malos modos, pero Shikamaru puso una mano en su hombro, negando con la cabeza. Naruto rodó los ojos y se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, de piernas y brazos cruzados. Su amigo el vago tenía razón, no tenía caso pelearse con Kiba―. Que sepáis que yo pienso disfrutar cada fogoso y dulce beso que esas chicas quieran darme.

―Inuzuka, cállate―ordenó Sasuke, lanzándole una de esas miradas que, si pudieran, matarían.

―No me des órdenes, Uchiha. Solo aprovecho mi soltería. ¿O es que acaso tenéis miedo de que vuestras novias quieran probar a besar otros labios que no sean los vuestros?―La provocación, todos lo sabían, iba dirigida solo y exclusivamente a Naruto. A Kiba siempre le había gustado Hinata y aún no le había perdonado el que Naruto se la quitara. Según él, el rubio no tenía ningún derecho a estar con ella cuando en el pasado la Hyūga había derramado ríos de lágrimas por culpa de los despistes del Uzumaki.

A Naruto no le había pasado desapercibido el desafío. Se irguió en toda su altura, encarándose al castaño. A pesar de que el ojiazul le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros, Kiba no se amilanó.

―Atrévete siquiera a soñar lo que estoy pensando y te juro que te castro. ―Los ojos azules del chico, siempre alegres y despreocupados, ahora habían tomado un matiz peligroso. El azul se había oscurecido, mostrando un tinte rojizo en las pupilas. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y se acercó para sujetar a su amigo de los hombros, mientras Shikamaru se interponía entre ambos. El Nara y el Uchiha eran los únicos que habían sido testigos en su día de la ira de Naruto, de las dimensiones que esta podía tomar si alguien se metía con lo que más le importaba en el mundo, y ese algo era, sin lugar a dudas, Hinata.

―¡Ya basta!―gritó Gaara, posicionándose al lado de Naruto. Gaara no había estado presente en aquella fatídica ocasión, pero había aparecido después, acudiendo a un llamado de Sasuke. El estado en el que había encontrado al rubio había sido suficiente explicación para el pelirrojo.

Detrás de Kiba, Shino y Sai suspiraron. El Aburame se aproximó al Inuzuka, dándole un tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza que lo hizo chillar.

―¡¿Qué haces, Shino?!

―Impedir que te rompan un hueso. ―Kiba bufó, cabreado, desviando la vista al suelo.

―Haced lo que os dé la gana, pero yo no pienso ayudaros. ―Al ver a Kiba desaparecer por las escaleras, los seis amigos dieron un suspiro de alivio, y Naruto pudo al fin relajar los hombros.

―El muy imbécil―masculló entre dientes. Shikamaru se rascó la nuca.

―Esto será problemático. Será mejor que aprendas a controlarte. ―Naruto frunció el ceño―. Sabes que solo dice esas cosas para molestarte. Hinata jamás te dejaría, no después de lo que le costó tenerte. Lo sabes. ―Una cálida sonrisa inundó su rostro al pensar en su novia. Shikamaru tenía razón. El perro jamás tendría la más mínima oportunidad con Hinata. Ella le había dejado bien claro que era a él, Uzumaki Naruto, a quién amaba con todo su corazón.

El timbre sonó, llamando a los estudiantes a volver a clase. Sasuke y Shikamaru intercambiaron una mirada, ambos pensando en posibles planes para evitar la catástrofe en San Valentín.

―Qué problemático es tener novia…―murmuró el Nara mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su aula. Sí, era un auténtico incordio.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y, para alegría y alivio de Sakura, Hinata e Ino, sus amigos y respectivas parejas esperaron por ellas para ir a almorzar todos juntos, como siempre. Naruto fue el primero en llegar con ellas y abrazar fuertemente a su chica, cortándole a esta la respiración y provocando un adorable sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Sakura e Ino se miraron y soltaron una risita. Sí, Hinata no tenía que preocuparse de las malditas fans acosadoras que gustaban de Naruto. El chico solo tenía ojos para ella, era más que evidente.

La pelirrosa se encaminó hacia la entrada del aula, donde Sasuke le pasó un brazo por la cintura y ella lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Sai e Ino fueron detrás, con la rubia enganchada firmemente del brazo del pálido moreno. Los demás ya los esperaban al final del pasillo.

Fueron hasta el árbol de cerezo que crecía en un rincón del patio de atrás, donde se acomodaron y cada uno procedió a degustar su _bentō_.

―¡La comida de Hinata es la mejor'dattebayo!―La aludida volvió a enrojecer, al tiempo que tomaba una croqueta con los palillos para llevársela a los labios. Su novio estaba a su lado, degustando el almuerzo que ella siempre le preparaba.

―Por cierto… ―Ante el tono de Ino, inmediatamente los chicos se tensaron―. ¿Por qué desaparecisteis hoy por la mañana todos en masa? ¿Qué quería Kakashi-sensei?―Sasuke se limitó a seguir comiendo sin contestar, Shikamaru se dio la vuelta haciendo como que observaba fijamente las nubes, Naruto se atragantó y comenzó a beber de su botella de agua compulsivamente, Gaara y Shino permanecieron tranquilos, intentando fingir que no habían oído la pregunta de la Yamanaka. Sai tan solo sonrió y se acercó a su novia, con clara intención de desviar su atención hacia otra actividad―. Ni se te ocurra. Conozco tus trucos. ―La molestia podía leerse en todos los bonitos rasgos de la rubia―. Os juro que como no soltéis prenda os pateo a todos el trasero. ―Si había algo que Ino odiara más que verse fea o gorda en el espejo era el hecho de que la dejaran al margen de las noticias importantes. O de lo que ella consideraba noticias importantes.

Shikamaru masculló una maldición en su mente. Ino no pararía hasta averiguar la verdad, la conocía, no en vano habían crecido puerta con puerta.

―Ino, preciosa…

―¡Nada de "Ino preciosa"! Aquí está pasando algo y me quiero enterar. No, me _voy a enterar_ ―enfatizó la última frase, haciéndolos tragar saliva. Sakura miró de reojo para Sasuke, quien de pronto parecía muy interesado en su comida, ignorándola totalmente. Y Naruto no paraba de removerse, incómodo, haciendo muecas extrañas, ante la mirada escrutadora de Hinata.

―La verdad, yo también querría saberlo―dijo Sakura tras un silencio cada vez más tenso―. Y, por cierto ¿dónde diablos está Kiba? ¿Tenía entrenamiento o reunión en el club?―Los demás se apresuraron a asentir, aunque la ojiverde no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, sospechando cada vez más que algo raro pasaba.

―Kakashi-sensei nos ha llamado por un evento que quiere hacer en el festival de San Valentín. Nos pidió si podíamos ayudar. Le dijimos que sí. ―La tranquila afirmación de Shino los dejó a todos atónitos. El Aburame parecía tener todo bajo control. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto y Sai envidiaron en ese momento el estoicismo que siempre rodeaba a su amigo.

―¿Seguro que solo era eso?―insistió Ino, aún no convencida.

―Sí. Lo que pasa es que se le ocurrió a última hora y, como nosotros somos bastante conocidos en el instituto, creyó que podríamos conseguir fácilmente tener todo a punto para pasado mañana. ―Gaara había decidido apoyar la mentira piadosa de su amigo, conseguir algo de tiempo para que los demás encontraran la manera de que la idea loca del director no les diera más problemas de los necesarios.

Las tres chicas parecieron tragarse el cuento, porque sonrieron y menearon la cabeza.

―Y nosotras preocupándonos por nada… ¡¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes, idiotas?!―reclamó Ino, golpeando a Sai en las costillas. El chico rio, nervioso.

―Naruto-kun, si necesitas ayuda, solo pídemela. ―El rubio asintió varias veces, esbozando una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

―Gracias, Hinata-chan, Pero no creo que haga falta. ―La hora de la comida terminó pronto y el grupo se retiró hacia el aula de nuevo, para proseguir con las clases que les quedaban.

No obstante, los muchachos iban todos pensativos, todos con la misma pregunta dando vueltas en sus mentes: ¿cómo demonios harían para salir airosos de la estúpida idea de Kakashi sin herir ni hacer enfadar a sus novias?

A pesar de haber pensado en ello todo el santo día, aún no tenían ni la más mínima respuesta.

* * *

El día siguiente volvió a amanecer con frío. Sasuke se sacudió el pelo para disipar los restos acuosos que la niebla había dejado en su cabello azabache. Había llegado al instituto más temprano de lo normal; el día anterior antes de volver a sus casas él, Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru habían decidido reunirse una hora antes de que empezaran las clases de la mañana, en la puerta del instituto, para pensar en el dichoso evento de San Valentín que los involucraba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Sai llegó enseguida y Naruto y Shikamaru no tardaron en aparecer, ambos con cara de empanados y de no haber dormido una mierda en toda la noche.

―Me he estrujado el cerebro toda la noche intentando buscar una solución y no he conseguido nada'ttebayo. ―Naruto dejó caer su frente contra los casilleros, con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

―Si no espabilamos podemos darnos por muertos. Y eso sería muy problemático para todos. ―Sasuke rodó los ojos. Él también había estado toda la noche en vela, y, pese a su fama de genio, ni una sola idea válida había salido de sus neuronas. Lo mismo iba para Shikamaru, quién era el tipo más inteligente de todo el instituto.

―No sé cómo podríamos hacer. ¿Y si las convencemos para que se salten las clases mañana?―Naruto y Sasuke negaron con la cabeza.

―Hinata-chan no lo hará. No quiere por nada del mundo decepcionar a su padre ahora que el viejo por fin se ha fijado en ella. Una ausencia injustificada mancharía su expediente.

―Sakura tampoco puede. Quiere entrar el año que viene en la facultad de medicina de la universidad. Sus padres no pueden permitirse pagarle los estudios y necesita optar a una beca completa. Si falta un día sin aviso previo, adiós muy buenas. ―Shikamaru y los otros dos miraron para Sasuke. Era raro que el Uchiha hablase tanto, pero si era de Sakura podía pasarse horas parloteando. Claro que siempre y cuando esta no estuviera presente. Y había hecho prometer a los demás que jamás de los jamases revelarían ese pequeño secreto a la pelirrosa.

―Pero ¿tú no podrías… ―Naruto y Sasuke negaron otra vez con la cabeza.

―Sakura-chan es muy orgullosa'ttebayo. Quiere demostrar que puede hacerlo por sí misma. Nunca permitiría que el teme o Itachi le pagaran la carrera. ―Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a las comisuras del Uchiha, lo que hizo que su mejor amigo lo golpeara en el hombro, cómplice, sabedor de que aquello hacía si cabe que Sasuke amara aún más a Sakura.

De pronto, un curioso sonido llamó la atención de los amigos. Se asomaron al pasillo que daba paso a la zona donde empezaban las aulas y se sorprendieron al ver allí a un par de estudiantes, un chico y una chica. Parecían llevar varios papeles en las manos que uno a uno iban pegando a la pared de ambos lados del pasillo.

Con un terrible presentimiento en su interior, los cuatro amigos se acercaron a leer uno de aquellos papeles.

―Mierda―soltó Sai, despegando uno de la pared. Era un folleto publicitario. El fondo era azul y un enorme corazón rojo estaba plasmado en el centro. Unas enormes letras doradas decoraban los lados, anunciando lo siguiente.

 _¡Evento especial del festival de San Valentín!_

 _¡Para todas las chicas que siempre han soñado con el beso de un auténtico príncipe azul!_

 _¿Has soñado alguna vez con poder besar a uno de estos chicos? ¡Entonces no puedes perderte nuestro_ stand _del amor, donde ellos estarán más que dispuestos a que disfrutes de la experiencia de un auténtico beso!_

 _Adquirid vuestros tickets en el salón del comité de estudiantes. Disponibles hasta el 14/2 a las 12h._

Y, justo en el medio del enorme corazón rojo, el muy maldito de Kakashi había puesto fotos suyas que, si bien los hacían ver sexys y deseables (la realidad era la realidad), a ellos los molestaba sobremanera.

―Maldito Kakashi… ―Sasuke arrancó el dichoso folleto de las manos de Sai y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la pareja que seguían pegando los carteles, ajena a su presencia―. ¡Vosotros! ¡Dejad eso!―El chico y la chica respingaron ante el grito de Sasuke―. Os doy cien yenes por cada estúpido y maldito cartel que tengáis impreso. ―Ambos parpadearon, como si no hubieran oído bien lo que el Uchiha acababa de decirles.

―Perdona ¿qué has…

―¡Que os pagaré cien yenes por cada folleto! ¡¿Acaso queréis más?! ¡¿ciento cincuenta?! ¡¿Doscientos?!―Ambos se asustaron y retrocedieron ante la mirada amenazante de Sasuke.

―Oye, oye, tranquilízate. ―Shikamaru llegó a su altura y miró a los chicos―. ¿Sois del comité de estudiantes, no? Es problemático pediros esto pero ¿podríais, por favor, hacer caso a este idiota y darnos esos carteles? Como ha dicho él, os pagaremos si hace falta. ―Los dos parpadearon.

―Pero… Kakashi-sensei ha dicho que teníamos que dejarlos puestos antes del timbre de la mañana… ―dijo la chica, algo roja a causa de tener tan cerca de ella a Shikamaru Nara y a Sasuke Uchiha. A su lado su compañero se ajustó las gafas que llevaba puestas.

―¿Habláis en serio?

―¡Sí, sí! ¡Por favor, hacednos este favor! ¡ _Por favor_!―Naruto se unió a las súplicas de sus amigos, cogiendo entre sus manos las de la muchacha, mirándola con ojitos de cordero degollado. La pobre comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿De verdad Uzumaki Naruto estaba tomando sus manos y mirándola fijamente con aquellos dos ojos azules tan preciosos? Oh, Kami, ni en sus mejores sueños lo hubiera imaginado nunca.

―Pero Kakashi-sensei… ―dudó la joven. Naruto y los demás ya saboreaban la victoria.

―Trescientos―sonó de pronto la voz de su compañero―. Trescientos yenes por cada folleto. ―Sasuke rodó los ojos.

―Como quieras. ―Itachi seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo en cuanto se diera cuenta de que iba a tener que sacar más dinero de su cuenta pero ¡que le jodieran a su hermano y su economía! ¡Tenían más dinero del que podían gastar y bien valía hacerlo en que Sakura no lo odiara de por vida!

Sacó la cartera mientras Shikamaru hacía un rápido cálculo del número de carteles. Sasuke agradeció el llevar siempre mucho dinero encima. No le gustaban las tarjetas de crédito. Donde estuviera el efectivo…

Cuando al fin la pareja desapareció, respiraron tranquilos.

―Y ahora ¿qué hacemos con esto?―preguntó Sai señalando los papeles.

―Hay una trituradora en la sala de profesores. No habrá nadie allí a estas horas. ―Sin perder tiempo corrieron hasta allá y, durante los tres cuartos de hora que restaban hasta el inicio de las clases se dedicaron a deshacerse de todos y cada uno de los folletos, vigilando la puerta por si acaso algún maestro aparecía un poco antes de la hora. Por suerte no fue así y pudieron escabullirse antes de que alguien los pillara _in fraganti_.

Cuando arribaron a su clase, Hinata, Ino y Sakura ya estaban allí, al igual que Gaara y los demás. El único que faltaba era Kiba.

―A-ayer lo llamé, pero por alguna razón no quiso hablar conmigo―dijo Hinata cuando Sakura e Ino se dieron cuenta de que el castaño llegaba tarde. Al lado de la Hyūga, cierto rubio se tensó, apretando el brazo que mantenía sobre la cintura de su novia.

―No te preocupes, seguro que se quedó dormido o tendría práctica en el club. ―Hinata asintió ante las palabras de Shino, no muy convencida. La extraña actitud de su novio y sus amigos el día anterior la había dejado con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Y ahora la repentina ausencia de Kiba… El Inuzuka había sido su mejor amigo durante toda la primaria y la secundaria, pero cuando inició su relación con Naruto, dos años atrás, el chico parecía habérselo tomado como una ofensa personal. Hinata no pudo evitar entristecer al recordar la horrible discusión que tuvo en su día con el castaño. Este se había puesto furioso, agarrándose a golpes con su chico. De solo pensarlo…

―¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás bien?―Salió de su ensimismamiento y miró para su novio, quien la miraba preocupado a causa de su repentino silencio. La chica sonrió y se puso de puntillas, dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios que los hizo sonrojar a ambos un tanto.

―Es-estoy bien. So-solo preocupada por Kiba-kun. Está raro. ―Naruto hizo una mueca.

―El perro es raro, Hina-chan. Ya deberías saberlo. ―La peliazul soltó una risita, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y atrayendo miradas de envidia cortesía de sus compañeras de clase femeninas. Suertuda Hyūga…

La sirena anunció que las clases matutinas comenzaban. Ebisu-sensei entró en clase y los hizo sentar a todos.

Un grupo de amigos intercambiaron una breve mirada, todavía pensando en el problema inminente que se les venía encima.

* * *

En la hora de educación física, pudieron relajarse un poco y liberar estrés gracias al ejercicio. Las chicas los observaban de reojo desde su lado del campo, mientras hacían estiramientos.

―Son tan guapos y están tan buenos… ―El comentario de una de sus compañeras hizo fruncir el ceño a Ino. Sakura le dio un codazo, indicándole que no montara una escena. Ino podía llegar a ser muy posesiva con Sai. Tenía la sangre igual de caliente que Naruto y que Kiba.

―Oye ¿has oído lo que cuentan por ahí?

―¡Es todo un notición! ¡Un auténtico bombazo!

―¿Será cierto…? No creo que ellos se presten a algo así.

―Solo es un rumor…

―¿Y si es verdad? Cuando el río suena… ―Sakura, Hinata e Ino se miraron; a la Yamanaka ya le estaban pitando los oídos con las ganas de enterarse de ese supuesto bombazo.

―¿De qué se trata?―preguntó la rubia de forma casual, como si el asunto no le interesara mucho. Sakura y Hinata rodaron los ojos y menearon la cabeza al tiempo. Ino no tenía remedio.

Lejos de contestarle, sus compañeras palidecieron y negaron, de pronto asustadas. Ino frunció el ceño.

―¿Acaso ese rumor es secreto?―preguntó en tono divertido. Desde luego, la chica podía ser muy directa cuando quería.

―No te metas en los asuntos de los demás, cerda―le dijo Sakura.

―¡Pero han dicho que es un bombazo!―Sakura suspiró.

―¿Has oído?

―No lo saben…

―Ya me extrañaba a mí que estuvieran tan tranquilas.

―¿Cómo es posible? ¿No les han contado nada?

―Será que puede ser nuestra oportunidad… ―Los cuchicheos y los susurros se arremolinaban ahora en torno a las tres amigas, haciéndolas sentir de repente incómodas. Todas sus compañeras las observaban y murmuraban entre ellas.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?―Hinata no supo responder a la pregunta de la pelirrosa. Ella tampoco tenía ni idea.

Ino estaba a punto de poner los brazos en jarras y exigir explicaciones cuando el profesor les dijo que podían ir a cambiarse al vestuario para volver a clase. Las chicas se apresuraron a cumplir el mandado, saliendo lo más aprisa posible de la vista de Sakura, Ino y Hinata.

―¡¿Pero qué coño está pasando aquí?! ¡Ni que tuviéramos la peste!―El chillido de Ino llegó hasta el otro lado del campo, donde los chicos seguían jugando. Naruto, Sai y Sasuke sintieron un escalofrío, mirándose entre sí.

Los rumores parecían haber comenzado.

 _Mierda_.

Jodido Kakashi y sus estúpidas ideas.

* * *

Las chicas se habían retrasado en llegar a tiempo al aula. Debido a un berrinche de Ino habían sido las últimas en poder ducharse y cambiarse. La rubia caminaba ahora dando grandes zancadas, más que enfadada porque parecía ser la única (aparte de Sakura y Hinata) en no saber del nuevo chismorreo del instituto.

Hinata y Sakura iban detrás, mirando con resignación el andar airado de su amiga. Hasta que, de pronto, Ino detuvo sus pasos bruscamente. Ambas notaron como las manos de Ino se convertían en puños. Después, los pies de la chica se dirigieron directos a uno de los tantos corchos que había desperdigados por el instituto, donde alumnos y profesores colgaban anuncios y/o publicidad.

Hinata y Sakura se acercaron a ella, en el mismo instante en que Ino arrancaba con furia un papel y lo leía, no dando crédito a lo que sus orbes azules veían.

―¿Qué pasa, Ino-cerda?

―Ino-chan ¿t-te encuentras bien?―Por toda respuesta, la Yamanaka se giró. Sus ojos ardían con las mismísimas llamas del infierno, el papel yaciendo arrugado en su mano.

―¡MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡YO LO MATO!―Hinata saltó en el sitio, llevándose la mano al corazón, asustada ante el grito repentino de su amiga. Sakura tan solo se limitó a suspirar, convencida de que aquello no era más que otra de las reacciones exageradas de la Yamanaka―. ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE, INFIEL!―Ino lanzó el papel al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, pisoteándolo con ira para acto seguido salir corriendo hacia su clase, profiriendo amenazas y maldiciones en contra de Sai.

―¿Qué le ha dado ahora a esta?―Hinata se agachó al lado de Sakura, cogiendo el papel que minutos antes había despertado la furia irracional de Ino. Automáticamente, Sakura notó como el cuerpo de Hinata se congelaba, comenzando a temblar minutos después―. ¿Hinata? ¿Qué…?―Calló al ver como los ojos opalinos de la peliazul se giraban a mirarla, totalmente en shock. Sakura frunció el ceño y le arrebató el dichoso papelito. ¿Qué podría haber afectado tanto a sus dos amigas?

En cuanto comenzó a leer, sus ojos verdes fueron abriéndose cada vez más y más, a causa de la inmensa sorpresa que la asaltó. No obstante, la sorpresa pronto dio paso al enfado, qué digo, a la ira más absoluta. Sus orbes se convirtieron en dos rendijas; hizo bola el papelito y lo lanzó al suelo, con una vena palpitando en su sien.

No tardó en salir corriendo tal y como había hecho Ino no mucho antes.

―¡ME VAS A OÍR, UCHIHA!―Mientras, agazapada en el suelo, una depresiva Hinata se agarraba las rodillas, preguntándose el por qué los chicos, más específicamente, el por qué _su chico_ , se había prestado a hacer algo así.

―Naruto-kun…

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sai se encontraban pálidos como muertos, viendo los numerosos folletos del evento de Kakashi, esparcidos por todos los corchos, paredes y tablones de anuncios del instituto. El director parecía haber aprovechado su ausencia en educación física para pegar los carteles.

―¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Venid! ¡No os olvidéis de comprar mi vale!―La voz de Kiba los hizo volverse, encontrándose al castaño más feliz que una perdiz, repartiendo los papeles del anuncio.

―¿Qué coño…

―¡¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa, Kiba?! ¡¿Disfrutas jodiéndonos la existencia?!―El reclamo de Naruto resonó por todo el pasillo, alertando a los estudiantes que esperaban en sus aulas a que llegaran los profesores correspondientes.

―Oh, Naruto, pero si solo es un evento inocente. ―El rubio agarró al que pronto iba a ser su ex amigo por el cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia él y haciendo que chocaran sus frentes.

―¡Evento inocente mis cojones! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, imbécil?!

―Naruto, cuando acabes, deja algo para mí. ―Sasuke apareció tras su mejor amigo, tronando los huesos de sus nudillos, con una sonrisa sádica en su cara. El resto de alumnos, atraídos por el escándalo, salieron al pasillo. Algunos comenzaron a jalear a Naruto y a Kiba, esperando la inminente pelea. Shikamaru suspiró y Sai se los quedó mirando, dudando entre ayudar a sus amigos o pasar del tema.

Unos chillidos ensordecedores procedentes de un extremo del corredor hicieron que la multitud se apartara, dejando paso a un torbellino de cabellos rubios que, nada más ver a Sai, se le echó encima, abofeteándolo con toda su fuerza.

―¡TÚ, MALNACIDO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?!―A causa de la impresión Sai cayó al suelo. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla dañada, haciendo una mueca de dolor al palparla.

―Ino…

―¡¿Y vosotros qué, ¿eh?! ¡¿Acaso no pensáis más que con la polla?! ¡Oh, pienso avisar a Temari de esto, Shikamaru, te lo aseguro!―El Nara tragó saliva ruidosamente, apartándose unos pasos de su amiga y levantando las manos, en señal de rendición.

―No seas problemática, Ino, fue todo idea de Kakashi-sensei.

―¡Y vosotros, como niños buenos, le decís que sí ¿no?! ¡Que os den por el culo!―Ino siguió gritando, agitando los brazos con grandes aspavientos. Estaba furiosa y lo hacía notar.

Por el mismo camino de Ino, Sasuke vio con horror a cierta pelirrosa caminar hacia él. La mirada baja y los puños apretados le dijeron que Sakura no lo iba a tratar mejor que Ino a Sai.

―Quiero una explicación, Uchiha. ―Los ojos jade de su chica se clavaron en él, furibundos. Las manos de Sakura agarraron el pantalón de Sasuke de cierta zona, apretándola, importándole un comino que decenas de ojos los estuvieran observando―. O te juro que te castro. ―El tono frío hizo que un escalofrío bajara por toda la espalda del moreno.

―Kakashi. ―Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sasuke. Sakura sonrió de manera escalofriante, acercándose aún más a su novio, dejándole bien claro que demandaba más información.

Por su parte, Gaara y Shino estaban en un prudente segundo plano, negándose a intervenir en las discusiones de pareja, agradeciendo a todos los dioses conocidos el no tener novias psicópatas.

Del otro lado, Naruto había soltado a Kiba y recorría a la multitud con ansiedad, buscando desesperado cierta mirada plateada, sin éxito. Entonces miró el hueco por el que Ino y Sakura habían aparecido y, sin perder más tiempo, olvidándose de Kiba y de su estupidez, echó a correr escaleras abajo.

La imagen que encontró de su novia dos pisos por debajo le rompió el corazón: Hinata estaba acuclillada en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas. Naruto creyó que se le salía el alma al imaginarse lo que seguramente estaría pensando ahora mismo. Lo peor de él, seguro.

Se acercó casi de puntillas, para no alertarla de su presencia, se agachó a su altura y posó una mano en la espalda femenina, comenzando a frotarla con cariño.

―Hinata-chan. ―El gemido que escapó de los labios de la muchacha lo angustió aún más―. Hina-chan, Hina… preciosa, mi amor, nena… ―la llamó por todos y cada uno de los apodos cariñosos que solía usar con ella, pero la peliazul tan solo parecía enterrar más el rostro en sus piernas, negando con la cabeza repetidamente―. Hinata, por favor, mírame―pidió el Uzumaki con voz estrangulada. Al fin, la Hyūga alzó la cara, pero la mirada desolada y de decepción que le daban aquellos orbes opalinos terminó por destruir cualquier esperanza que Naruto hubiera albergado de que lo perdonase.

Sin decir palabra y sin poder hacer nada, vio como su chica se incorporaba y echaba a correr dándole la espalda. Naruto no la siguió, sabía que si lo hacía sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Se agarró sus cabellos rubios y tiró de ellos, desesperado.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda. ―Kakashi se las pagaría, vaya que se las pagaría.

Y con intereses.

* * *

―¡¿Te lo puedes creer, Temari?! ¡Son unos… ―en casa de Ino aquella tarde, la rubia no paraba de despotricar hablando por teléfono con alguien. Hinata se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la vista baja y las manos sobre su regazo, inmóvil. Sakura, a su lado, le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano le apretaba el hombro, en un intento inútil de consolarla, mientras que ella tenía la mandíbula apretada―. ¡Se van a enterar! ¡Y pienso despellejar a todas esas zorras como se les ocurra acercarse siquiera a Sai!―Al fin, Ino colgó y lanzó el aparato sobre el escritorio, dejándose caer sobre la silla, irritada.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer?―La voz tímida de Hinata las hizo mirarse―. Y-yo… y-yo no puedo… n-no puedo ver… Na-Naruto-kun no… ―Sakura la abrazó.

―Los chicos son imbéciles, pero, aun así, dudo que hayan aceptado tan tranquilos. Seguramente Kakashi-sensei los amenazó con algo. Lo conozco y conozco a Naruto. No sería capaz de hacerte algo así, Hinata. ―La peliazul miró a su amiga con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

―¿L-lo crees d-de verdad, Sakura-chan?―Sakura asintió con una sonrisa. Hinata se restregó los ojos y se dijo que la de ojos verdes tenía razón. Naruto le había demostrado muchas veces que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Tan solo recordar el cómo se le declaró… irrumpiendo de manera escandalosa en una fiesta de alto postín en su casa, gritando a pleno pulmón que la amaba y que no se casara con otro que no fuera él… La vergüenza y la felicidad la habían hecho desmayarse. Luego supo por su primo que el pretendiente con el que los ancianos de su familia pretendían prometerla había acabado con un ojo morado y la nariz rota.

Soltó una risita de felicidad.

―Pobre Toneri… ―Sakura la golpeó en el hombro, sacándola de sus recuerdos. Ella también sonreía, puesto que había sido parte activa y testigo de primera mano en aquella situación tan bizarra―. Sakura-chan, también c-creo q-que Sasuke-kun no sería capaz de estar con otra que no fueras tú. Te ama. ―Sakura se miró las manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Lo sé, Hinata, pero… supongo que es inevitable que me visite el monstruo de los celos de vez en cuando. Sasuke-kun tiene muchas admiradoras, tiene donde escoger y yo… ¿quién soy yo? Tan solo una pobre chica que lleva enamorada de él desde el parvulario, y que tuvo que esperar dieciséis largos años a que él se diera cuenta de que también la quiere. ―Ino bajó la cabeza, revolviéndose incómoda.

―Supongo que somos tontas. Sai me tiró los tejos desde el principio y yo me sentí atraída por él enseguida, pero… supongo que no puedo evitar preguntarme si tan solo se fijó en mí por… bueno… ya sabéis… ―Se señaló los pechos, remarcados por la camisa del uniforme. Ino era voluptuosa, no más que Hinata, pero mientras que la Hyūga escondía sus atributos femeninos debido a su timidez y vergüenza, Ino siempre había hecho gala de ellos, vistiendo ropa ajustada que realzara los mismos. Por esa razón y durante casi todo el primer curso, los chicos tan solo se acercaban a ella por su cuerpo.

Las tres suspiraron.

―¿Nos disculpamos?―sugirió Sakura en tono inseguro.

―¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Ni de coña! ¡Son ellos los que tienen que venir arrastrándose como gusanos a rogarnos clemencia! ¡Y aun así me lo pensaría!

―¿Y no vamos a hacer nada?―Hinata se mordió el labio y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa. Sakura e Ino se la quedaron mirando. Hacía años que la chica había dejado de hacer aquel gesto, tan común en ella en el pasado para hacer notar sus nervios―. ¿Hinata?

―S-se me ha ocurrido algo… ―Haruno y Yamanaka se miraron entre sí y luego regresaron la mirada a su amiga, esperando que hablara―. Ve-veréis…

* * *

Por fin, el tan ansiado/odiado día de San Valentín había llegado. Era catorce de febrero.

―Como pille al imbécil que lo instauró… ―gruñó Sasuke, terminando de montar de mala gana el dichoso _stand_ donde se suponía que un montón de desconocidas iban a pasar para restregar sus asquerosos labios sobre los suyos. De solo pensarlo le daban arcadas.

―Entonces tendrías que poner bombas en todos los Corte Inglés* del mundo. ―comentó Shino como si nada.

Los chicos suspiraron. Lo más molesto de todo había sido el tener que soportar todas las miradas y risitas del elenco femenino del instituto. No solo era el día D para ellos, sino que, además, era el único día del año en el que las jóvenes japonesas reunían el valor necesario para confesarse a sus amados, entregándoles un chocolate casero, hecho por ellas. En serio ¿qué pasaba los restantes trescientos sesenta y cuatro días?

Sasuke volvió a bufar, exasperado, otro año en que tendría que llamar al imbécil de su hermano para que lo ayudara a cargar con las cajas. Les había dicho en más de una ocasión que no se comía el chocolate, que no le gustaban los dulces y que siempre se los acababa dando a Itachi, puesto que al Uchiha mayor sí le chiflaban los dulces. Los que Itachi no quería se encargaba de tirarlos a la basura, sin miramientos.

Y sabía de buena tinta que Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru hacían exactamente lo mismo. Pero ellas no parecían coger el mensaje.

Terminaron de dejar la caseta a punto justo cuando la entrada y los patios comenzaban a llenarse de estudiantes. Ese día solo había clases de mañana, por la tarde se celebraba el estúpido festival de San Valentín.

Los chicos fueron con desgana hasta su aula y se dejaron exhaustos en sus sillas. De reojo, Naruto vio como Hinata, Sakura e Ino les desviaban la vista, a propósito. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pupitre, diciéndose que en cuanto ese horrible día pasara se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a hacer que Hinata lo perdonara. Como si le decía que tenía que ser su esclavo durante el resto de su vida, lo aceptaría con gusto si con eso no ella no se iba de su lado.

Las clases pasaron lentas y tortuosas, como si el mismísimo dios del tiempo los estuviera castigando por su estupidez al prestarse para la maldita idea de Kakashi.

A la hora del almuerzo fueron las chicas las que salieron pitando del aula, dejándolos a ellos confusos y con la palabra en la boca, puesto que Sasuke y Sai se habían puesto en pie, dispuestos a hablar con sus novias.

El Uchiha gruñó y Sai volvió a sentarse. Shikamaru miraba el reloj como embelesado, contando los minutos que le quedaban hasta que Temari apareciera y le diera una paliza. Había tenido una nada grata conversación el día anterior por teléfono con ella.

―Menudo fastidio. Todo esto es demasiado problemático―se quejó el Nara. Gaara se aproximó a su amigo y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, disculpándose con la mirada. Había tratado por todos los medios de calmar a su hermana mayor, pero sin éxito alguno por su parte.

El único que parecía estar en su salsa era Kiba, que coqueteaba y hacía chistes malos para el deleite de las féminas que quedaban en clase, comiendo. Ni siquiera Shino, el otro soltero del grupo aparte de Gaara y Chōji, parecía estar disfrutando lo más mínimo con todo el asunto.

―¿A quién le toca el primer turno?―preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia, haciendo como que todo aquello no lo afectaba.

Fue Naruto el que levantó la mano, todavía con la cabeza metida entre los brazos, apoyados sobre su pupitre.

―Mataré a Kakashi-sensei'dattebayo. ―Para disgusto de los chicos, el timbre volvió a sonar, anunciando lo que sería una horrorosa y tediosa tarde para ellos.

Con paso lento y cansado, las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros gachos, el rubio salió de su clase y se dirigió hacia el patio. Intentó dar con su novia, moviendo sus ojos azules de un lado a otro, pero Hinata parecía haberse evaporado, al igual que Ino y que Sakura.

No le sorprendió ver cuando llegó al _stand_ a una furibunda Temari montando guardia, seguramente esperando el turno de Shikamaru para espantar a todas las lagartas que quisieran rozarlo siquiera. El cómo y el por qué había conseguido Temari colarse en el centro no era un misterio para nadie, seguramente Gaara la habría ayudado.

― _Acabemos cuanto antes_. ―Se dejó caer en la pequeña banqueta y aguardó a que alguna chica se acercara con un vale con su nombre.

―¡¿Cómo que ya no quedan?!―Un chillido agudo lo hizo saltar en el sitio, asustado―. ¡No puede ser!

―Yo vine por la mañana y ya no había tampoco… ―Una chica parecía estar llorando a lágrima viva, como si estuviera experimentando la mayor de las desgracias.

―¡No puede ser! ¡Se suponía que solo se podía comprar un vale por persona!

―¡Kakashi-sensei!―Naruto parpadeó, viendo como un grupo de furiosas jovencitas se iban contra el director, quien parecía tan perdido como ellas. Naruto sintió una gran satisfacción en su pecho, aunque no supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando.

―Naruto ¿puedes explicármelo?―El aludido miró a Kakashi y alzó las cejas.

―¿Explicar el qué?

―El por qué ya no quedan tickets para ti. ―Naruto frunció el ceño.

―No tengo ni la más mínima idea'ttebayo. Pero ¿sabe qué? Que mejor para mí, me largo y que venga el siguiente. ―Una amplia sonrisa empezó a formarse en el rostro del rubio. De pronto el día le parecía de lo más radiante. ¡No tendría que besar otros labios que no fueran los de Hinata! ¡No le haría esa faena a su novia! Puede que Kakashi lo pusiera a limpiar las aulas de todo el instituto hasta final de curso, pero ¡a la mierda! ¡Sus labios eran solo y exclusivamente para su chica!

Estaba por levantarse e irse, cuando unos murmullos llamaron su atención.

―¿Qué hace Hyūga aquí?

―Ella puede besarlo cuando quiera, no es justo… ―Naruto se giró, descubriendo el menudo cuerpo de su novia caminando hacia la caseta, hacia él. Sintió un repentino mareo y se aferró a los bordes de madera del _stand_. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Hinata caminaba hacia su novio con decisión, a pesar de que por dentro estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Pero se dijo que tenía que mantener la compostura, había sido su idea y sería muy hipócrita de su parte el no llevarla a cabo.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la caseta, todavía sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, con todo el mundo expectante ante lo que estaba pasando.

―¿Hinata-chan?―Naruto no supo lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que se vio con medio cuerpo sobre el borde del _stand_ , con unas manos pequeñas y pálidas agarrando firmemente las solapas de su camisa y siendo besado por unos labios carnosos y suaves que él conocía a la perfección.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo correspondió la caricia de igual manera, atrayendo a Hinata por la cintura, levantándola y pasándola hacia su lado de la caseta. La peliazul se dio cuenta de que se había hecho unos raspones en las rodillas ante lo sorpresivo del movimiento, pero en esos momentos le dio exactamente igual.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y con la respiración agitada. Naruto todavía la sujetaba de la menuda cintura y ella aún estaba aferrada a su camisa.

Lo soltó como si le costara un mundo hacerlo y retrocedió un paso, sin romper el contacto que las cálidas manos de su novio mantenían sobre su cuerpo.

―Hina… ¿Qué… ―Por toda respuesta, la chica metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la falda de su uniforme y sacó un taco de papelitos. Arrancó uno, se lo enseñó y lo dejó sobre el mostrador de la caseta. Naruto soltó una de sus manos de la cintura de su novia para cogerlo y leerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que ponía: _vale por un beso de Uzumaki Naruto_.

―N-no es el único q-que tengo… ―El rubio se volvió a mirarla. Hinata sostenía ante su rostro un buen número de tickets. Luego se giró entre sus brazos, obligándolo a abrazarla por la espalda, y se los enseñó a una estupefacta multitud de estudiantes―. ¡Solo yo tengo permiso para besar a Naruto-kun!―Enrojeció como un tomate en cuanto lo dijo, ocultando su cara con sus manos, muerta de vergüenza por haberse atrevido a gritar algo así frente a todo el instituto.

Naruto estaba con la boca abierta, mirando la coronilla negro-azulada de Hinata. Lentamente, una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se hizo presente en sus labios. Empezó a reír y estrechó el abrazo sobre la ojiperla, quien se sonrojó todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

―¡Claro que sí, Hinata-chan! ¡Ya lo habéis oído, soy de propiedad privada y uso propio para el exclusivo deleite de mi chica!―Dicho esto tomó a Hinata de la mano y salió corriendo, arrastrando a su novia tras él, gritando a los cuatro vientos lo perfecta que era y lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

―¿Lo ha hecho? ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡No creí que lo hiciera! ¿Has visto, frentuda?

―Sí… ¡Hinata lo ha hecho! ¡Es increíble!

―¿Vosotras sabíais algo?―Sakura se giró viendo a Sasuke y a Sai tras ellas. La pelirrosa sonrió de forma misteriosa. Sacó la mano del bolsillo de la falda y le enseñó un fajo de vales con el nombre del Uchiha en ellos.

―No íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados. ―Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y abrazó de la cintura a Sakura, mientras Sai besaba cariñosamente la sien de Ino. Al otro lado del patio, Temari estaba estrangulando a Shikamaru en un fuerte abrazo, diciéndole que como se le ocurriera volver a hacerle algo así no viviría para contarlo.

Aquel día de San Valentín pasó a la historia en el Instituto de la ciudad de Konoha.

Y Kakashi se juró nunca volver a hacer algo parecido otra vez. Las quejas que tuvo que atender en los días siguientes le parecieron interminables.

 **Fin Kisses event**

* * *

 **Bien, aquí lo tenéis, un oneshot de San Valentín centrado en mi OTP favorita de todos los tiempos ¡el NaruHina! Los amodoro juntos a estos dos, son la pareja más tierna y perfecta del mundo mundial (y el que diga lo contrario... ¡miente!) (?).**

 **No tengo nada más que añadir, simplemente que, si podéis, dejéis review porque, ya sabéis...**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Ja ne!**

 **Bruxi.**


End file.
